


A New World: Regulate

by winwiningmyheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwiningmyheart/pseuds/winwiningmyheart
Summary: Everybody knows that you can’t chase after something that was never there in the first place. Nevertheless, he wanted it more than anything, and he was going to prove to everyone that it had existed, and that he wasn’t some kid who made up stories for popularity. That wasn’t him, not even the slightest.~Basically, a (trash) NCT supernatural/high school AUIt mainly follows Winwin, Chenle and Jisung.(Real names are used, so Winwin is referred to as "Sicheng," etc, except Ten is referred to as "Ten" because it's easier for me.)(Members may be a little OOC, but they are superhuman (hehe), so their abilities create them this way.)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 9





	1. Blurb

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> For those who may have seen this before I deleted it, you may have noticed it contained a lot of Kpop groups in it, but I've decided it was taking me too long to figure out everything. In fact, it's taken abou a year just for me to organise NCT completely. So, I've switched it to just being an NCT story. Some groups or idols may appear, mainly SM Entertainment groups/idols, so just look out for them if I decide I need to add one of them in.
> 
> Uhhh  
> I hope you enjoy this story!  
> I've had it in my mind for a couple of years. It wasn't necessarily going to be written with NCT, but I just had the idea of what if our world was ruled by legitmate creatures and those with unbelievable abilities? I guess you could just say I'm a little but of a supernatural nerd. (Not the show)
> 
> Like I said in the description, it mainly follows Winwin, Chenle and Jisung. It also may follow Yuta a little bit because he's dating Winwin/Sicheng, and then the story follows how Chenle and Jisung met, became friends, and eventually started dating (but I don't know how long that'll take)
> 
> Anyway, I know what I'm writing for the next (the first legitimate) chapter, but I gotta actually write it first. So enjoy this little blurb thing I wrote out.
> 
> :))

We currently live in a world where the original “outsiders” are now territorial, and they have the upper hand in our society.

Most “mortals” avoid them, scared of what they can do. Some hunt because they want their original world back. Then others have no idea they even exist, they’re normally children who have shit-scared parents who don’t want to admit the world has changed.

You get some sort of ability at birth, most times, it has nothing to do with your family history. So even the weakest people can give birth and raise one of the most powerful beings in this universe. Most parents send their kids to special schools all over the world, some like to keep their kids in hiding, and others send kids to “normal” schools.

There’s six classifications amongst this world, normally considered as an “In-normal Classification” or _I.C_ for short

First; _Mortals_ – Human beings, so to speak. They look human, act human, and are pretty much useless to this world now.

Second; _Monsters_ – Those who are either completely considered inhuman, or have little human characteristics. Most of them are pretty chill to hang around, some are completely insane.

Third; _Fables_ – Someone of either God or mythical heritage, like some weird offspring of a dragon who has human features. This happened ages ago, no one knows how it really works anymore.

Fourth; _Inmortals_ – The main classification in our current world. They either have some sort of uncanny ability, like a super power, or they can produce magical abilities, or they have a supernatural presence. This is the classification you want to be sorted in.

Fifth; _Mixture_ – Someone who is a mixture of a Monster, Fables and/or Inmortals.

Sixth; _Immortals_ – Someone of a Monster, Fables or Inmortals, but they cannot be killed. They’re very rare, and it’s hard to be classified as one. You have to prove that you can’t die, it’s easier just to say you’re one of the other classifications that having all those tests be done on you.

You are sorted into one of these classifications, and you have to live by it for the rest of your life. In most cases it’s easy to live by what you are, but occasionally you may have difficulty. Some cases, you are deemed an as outsider by your actions, so you always need to be careful.


	2. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng hates the law.  
> Yuta adores Sicheng.  
> And Chenle is late.

He was officially bored.

This was his third year here, and yet these assemblies never seemed to change. It was as if the principle was saying the exact same things over and over again, every single year. He swore Mr Lee had a script that he read before every opening year assembly.

Mr Lee, or as he likes to be addressed by his first name - Sooman, - was recaping the school rules that were set in place many years ago, with the addition of new rules as students would find new ways to put other students in danger. Rules obviously have to be put into place, but some of these schools rules were ridiculous; "don't use the white teatowels in the kitchen to dry your hands"? Insane.

After what seemed like forever, the assembly finally ended, and everybody was allowed out of the gymnasium. He started heading towards his homeroom, where the teachers would give more instructions before the students headed towards the dorms. This was mainly just for freshmen to introduce them to the school. For the other grades, it was to give them the heads-up on any future plans that school had for the year, such as school dances or excursions that certain classes would participate in. But most importantly, it was to bore the students.

Homeroom finally finished, and for the rest of the day the students could organize their dorms, explore the school, sign up for stuff and make or catch up with friends. He decided it would be best to sort out his dormroom, and maybe meet whoever was his dorm-buddy was this year. Even though the school can create a portal to get into the school grounds, apparently it's not rich enough to have every student have their own room, so students had to share unless absolutely necessary.  
He started walking to the Junior Dorm Rooms. All of the year level dorm rooms were at the back of the school, past the oval grounds. On the far left, were the Freshmen Dorm Rooms, then the Sophomore ones, Junior ones and eventually the Senior ones. It made sense for them to be in chronological order.

As he walked on the path towards the dorm, he sense someone running behind him. That's the perks of being half cat. They were running specifically towards them, and he had a good idea on who it may have been.

Suddenly he we engulfed in a back hug, and a voice whispered in his ear. "Hey Ember."

The boy turned around in the other's arms, and looked down to the _ever-so-slightly_ shorter boy than him. "Yuta." He replied, not showing much emotion in his speech and face.

Yuta Nakamoto. Probably the school's biggest player. He came from Japan, and every girl immediately fell in love with his anime-like looks such as the parted, purple hair that he told everyone was natural. However, he only had his eye on one boy who seemed to want nothing to do with him. But most importantly, he was an alchemist, and loved everything to do with it. He was able to transform elements into something different, rearrange their molecules to create anything from a deadly weapon to a tea cup. He loved his ability, even if the only limitation he had was that he couldn't rearrange the molecules of living organisms. Not that he minded, but his father could do it and too have that power over someone could make him a very important person in life later.

Yuta was grinning from ear to ear, he was probably excited for the new and final year, being a senior and all. However, when he noticed the other boys monotoned-face, his grin dropped.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be excited to see me."

The other boy sighed. "For starters: we saw each other Saturday, and I _am_ excited to see you. And school is what's wrong. I know how to use my abilities. It's pointless for me to keep going here."

Yuta took a moment to think for a second, before moving away from the hug and slinging his arm around the other boy's back and started walking. "Well, you need to graduate in order to use your abilities in public. That's the law."

"It's a dumb law. We're more powerful than any mortal could ever be. They should be scared of us, and not making laws regarding us."

"Damn Sicheng, you're starting to sound like Doyoung."

"Well he's right." The boy named Sicheng said, and Yuta just laughed in response.

Sicheng Dong. The school's cutest and bestest boy. There was no denying that he was able attract both genders, and his pink eyes made it irresistable to look away. Sicheng hated any attention peoplw ould give him, but Yuta was the exception. He was considered as a Nekomata. Someone with cat-like abilities, and features. He has two tails, both having a light blue flame at the tip, which allowed him to have an incredible fighting stance; being able to keep his balance. His cat-like abilities gave him a pradator instinct, that allows him to sense people's moves and have reflexes as fast as a genuis can think. Even thought he seemed powerful, he only had one active power, which was pyrokinesis. Conjuring and controlling fire was the reason behind Yuta's nickname "Ember," as that's what an ember is.

They walked down the pathway to the dorms for a little while, chatting about small things, and mocking and laughing at the freshmen getting lost, which had reminded Yuta of something.

"Hey Sichengie, your youngest brother starts today, right?"

"I guess"  
“What do you mean, _you guess_. Sicheng, you should know, he’s your brother” He let out another chuckle.

“It means I don’t know. He wouldn’t wake up this morning, so he’s probably late, or something.” Sicheng said, stopping in front of the Junior Dorm Room. His eyes were wide as he looked at him, and Yuta internally thanked the Lord for this cute cat-like being that he was allowed to call his boyfriend.

  
**+++**

Chenle was running.

  
If anything, he was running faster than he had ever done in his entire life.

  
He was late. On the first day. Of high school. 

  
Really, his parents should have drove him and his brothers to school. They didn't have 27 cars for nothing. Or maybe they should have arrived fancy and drove one of the 19 helicopters they have. No no no, that wouldn't work, the school had a portal that the students and staff (maybe parents) needed to through to arrive into school. Maybe a limo would have worked.

  
Either way, it would have been much faster and much better if they had taken some sort of vehicle to school instead of having to walk. However, since the students sent in all the belongings within the past week or so, before the actual school year started, his parents thought it was be a good idea if their children got the hang of exercise before going back into a new school year.

  
However, for Chenle, he didn't realise that he would have to do much more than walking around campus. There was much more work to put in. 

  
**+++**

During homeroom, an envelope was passed out to every student. This envelope included the student's timetable, room number and room key. Sicheng was currently walking towards room number 6-19. The first number; 6, being the floor level, and the second number; 19, being the actual room number.

  
He unlocked the door, expecting some crazy person to be on the other side, however, he ended up with the school's soft and loveable boy; Jungwoo Kim. Jungwoo was an angel... No literally, he was. He had wings sprouting out of his back, and he had to have shirts specially made for him for there would be a rip in the back of his shirts. If Sicheng rembered correctly, he didn't wear jumpers that often, maybe 2 or 3 that were made for him, so it often sucked in cold weather. Although Jungwoo did have big enough wings to hug around himself, which Sicheng thought was interesting. Another thing about that was interesting is that he had a halo that he could summon. However, it was unsummoned majority of the time.

  
Sicheng coughed awkwardly, and Jungwoo turned around from the box he was unpacking onto his desk. 

  
"Hey! Sicheng, right?" Jungwoo smiled a bit too enthusiastically.

Sicheng nodded, walking over to his side of the room.

Jungwoo smiled, and started looking around his belongings. "I uh, - I hope you don't mind I took this bed. You see, I have this thing where I don't like being on the ri-"

"Stop. I don't care," Sicheng paused. "I don't care about you taking whatever bed. I don't care about this 'thing' you have. I don't care about anything to do with you or this room. Just do whatever you want. It doesn't bother me about what happens."

Jungwoo stood there speechless. He always thought Sicheng was this cute boy that everyone loved, and that he was so nice, but now Jungwoo was second guessing everyone. This was a school filled with people who wouldn't have been considered 'normal' 276 years ago, so why would their appearences actually make up their personality? 

Jungwoo internally laughed, before going back to setting up his desk.

**+++**

Chenle had just made it through the portal. He figured he should start walking in the school grounds instead of running so he didn't look like an absolute fool.   
He was late, and he knew it. He also knew he would get in so much trouble.

  
He saw kids walking around the campus, some looked lost - probably freshmen like him, - and others were laughing and catching up with each other. He walked past a group of girls, who stopped and started at him with disgust. _"Geez, I'm not even ugly, what the heck"_ he thought to himself.

  
He wanted to be popular. 

Scratch that. He _needed_ to be popular.

There was no way he'd let the Dong family name go down just because he wasn't popular in highschool. Dong's rised up and conqured everything they were challenged with, and highschool was something he needed to conqure. Just wait. He'll show those girls what they're missing.

As soon as he found the front office.

**+wwmh-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Jungwoo. You've literally just came back to us and I feel like I'm bullying you a little bit.  
> But don't worry, it'll get better as the story progresses!


End file.
